There are various different kinds of bubble traps for removing gas bubbles or other low density components from flowing liquid streams. In the medical field, it is very critical to remove all gas bubbles from blood which has been extracorporeally treated, and is being returned to the patient, for example in blood dialysis or blood oxygenation. Similarly, flowing streams of solutions, e.g. extracorporeal blood dialysis solution, or parenteral solutions such as peritoneal dialysis solution, are most desirably separated from any bubbles which may have been formed through heating, depressurization, or the like.
In the prior art, difficulties have been encountered in removing all of the bubbles from flowing liquid streams, particularly from liquid streams which have a relatively high volume of flow, as may be found in a typical extracorporeal blood dialysis processes. There is also a need for a reliable bubble removing device which is inexpensive, and which operates without the use of moving parts, so that it maintains functional reliability over a long period of time.
In accordance with this invention, a simple device for removing gas bubbles and other low density components from streams of blood, medical solutions, or any other desired liquid is disclosed. The device of this invention removes bubbles from relatively large-volume, swiftly flowing streams of liquid without the use of moving parts, and with great simplicity of construction.